Spy High
by Pink Fink
Summary: Spy High. The tittle says it all.
1. Default Chapter

Touga and Utena stood on the cliff top. Hundreds of meteres below them they could hear the restless crash of the midnight surf against the rocks, but in the absence of the moon they could see nothing. Only the silver of their suits gleamed dully and seemed to shiver as they prepared themselves. To anyone who didn't know them, they could have been brother and sister. Both tall,athletic, her long pink hair, his long red hair. But they weren't brother and sister. Far from it.

"How much time do we have?"

"About an hour."

"Plenty, if the other mange to keep up." Touga turned his back to the cliff's edge and the sheer drop beyond. "Follow my lead."

He threw himself off the cliff! Utena sighed. That was just like Touga. He always had to go first, and without a kiss. She'd remember that the next time he came looking for a little lip action. But first things first. Repressing the urge to _whoop_ her excitement while she did it, Utena too flung herself into thin air.

* * *

It's finally up! My new fic, it took me like forever to get it just the way i wanted it. It's a short chap, but please let me know what you think!!! 


	2. The begging of failure

For the flimsiest of moments, as she gained the highest point in her leap, Utena seemed to hover far above the swirling ocean, as ifgravity itself were pausing, considering whether to exert its weight on her or not. She thought of the coyote from the old Road Runner cartoons. How many times he was left suspended and gasping in mid-air before he plummeted to the bottom of the canyon. Still, as gravity decided not to make an exception for Utena, she started her plunging acceleration towared certain death, she had one rather important advantage over the coyote.

Utena swung on the rope clipped tightly to her belt, arched towared the black slab of cliff, and relaxed her muscles as she had been taught. The impact barely winded her. Her feet and fingures fixed themselves to the rock. No problem. If only the coyote had trained at Ohtori High, or better known by it's students as Spy High.

A light winked at her from father down the cliffside like a boy giving her the eye. That would be Touga. No doubt he'd already found the entrance to the tunnel and claimed it for the grater glory og himself. Utena rappelled towared him.

"Took your time," Tougha commented. He'd already unclipped his line and was crouched in the narrow tunnel like a sprinter eager for the gun.

"I was admiring the view, something you never do."

"Yeah, well point your baby blues this way." Touga jabbed his finger toward deep, circular darkness. "A hundred meters to Stormfeld's complex. Let's put them behind us."

"So keen to save the world,"Utena observed, with more than a hint of sarcasem.

"That's right,"Muttered Touga," and if we reach the core beforeSanionji, so much the better."

"Talk about the short straw," grumbled Juri as she scrambled deeper beneath the earth, the roughly hewn tunnel showing no sign of coming to a end. "Touga and Utena het rappel, Kazue and Miki get the sea approach, and what do we get? The chance to crawl on out bellies all the way to the complex." She paused briefly to sweep her hair from her eyes. "How come we always get the short straw?"

Sanionji, keeping close behind Juri,m said nothing, though the expression beneath his tangled mop of green hair suggested that he had a good ide. He forched Touga's smug face from his mind. '_Concentrate on the_ _mission,'_ he reminded himself. '_Only the mission matters_.'

"I just hope some of Stormfeld's goons get in my way," Juri warned darkly."I've got a lot of tnsion i need towork off."

Sanionji frowned. "Forget it. We need to acess the core as quiickly as possibale. We don't want any diversions."

"Says you. Me, I say what;s a mission without the chance to break some faces? Hey Sanionji..." Juri stopped, rapping her fist on the surface in front of her. The sound rang merallically. "We're in."

"We're in." Sanionji allowed himself a grim kind of grin, nothing too elabortae or emotional. They'd reached the fridge of Stormfeld's headquarters, as the stell plating of the tummel now testi-field, but there wasa long way to go.

They slithered across the polished metal playted. The light imporved as they neared the main body of the complex, allowing Sanionji a rather more explicit view of his partner's rear as she wiggled her way forward. Sanionji was relived that Miki was not in his position at this particular moment.

Juri paused again, this time because she couldn't go any further. A wire grille blocked the intruder's path. She couled back on herself a hissed to Sanionji: "Where's this supposed to lead again?"

"An empty storeroom,"He supplied,"According to the blue prints."

"Then send the blueprints back,"Juri whispered. "And make that a very occupied storeroom." She indicated with her thumb. Sanionji peered through the grille. A guard, uniformrd and helmeted in black and, more worryingly, equipped with a large and probably well-serviced laser rifle, was settling himself down on a packing case. They hadn't planned for this.

"What's he doing?"

By way of answer, the guard eased off his helment and felt in his pocket, drawing out a packet of cigarettes and a light.

"Unscheduled work brake, " Chuckled Sanionji. "Naughty boy. Well, we've only got to wait, sit, and..."

"You can forget that,"Scoffed Juri. "I'm out of here."

"Wait!"


	3. Bed bugs and elevators

Juri heared sanionji call after her, but didn't feel like waiting. Her feet smashed into the grille, sent it spining across the storeroom and slamming into the far wall. The guard choked on the first drag cigarette, struggled to stand, and groped around for his gun. He wasn't quick enough. Juri dropped lithely from the vent, smiled at the gape of astonishment on the man's fave, and then lashed out with her right leg, pivoting on her hip.

"And that's why they call the The Beatiuful lepored." Juri tutted.

They dragged the dinghy up onto the shingle and over to where the angle of a lurching rock would hide it, and then crouched in the shadow of the same rock to take stock.

Miki didn't look good, his naturally reddish complextion tinged with green.

"Water," he said witha moan,"should be strictly reserved for washing with. That's not an ocean, it's nature's way of making you throw up. Why can't we have a missions to nice, sunny, tropical islands in the middle of the nice,calm,flat sesa? What's the fascination with shaky tides and the middle of the night?"

"Miki,"Prompted Kazue,"do the words 'lets,' 'keep', and 'moving' mean anything to you?"

"I mean, it's not asking for much, is it? Look at the Bond movies. And island like Dr. No's wouldn't be too bad, would it? Great beach, bit of a waterfall, a few palm trees. There's got to be an island like that owned be a full-time nut somewhere in the real world, right? Why can't they send us there? And if they could throw in a Bond girl as well, that's sure increase my motivation."

"Fraid you'll just have to deal with me,"said Kazue."And as for motivation, if you don't get moving now i'm going to be motivationg you by squeezing somewhere that hurts."

"Jeez sis, you don't have to be so harsh. I would have rather that Juri say that to me, not you." Said the now drooling miki. He got to his feet and followed his partner just the same.

They moved as smoothly and silently as they could across the craggy scrap of the shore that spilled out of the cave. Kazue glanced up the cliff, woundering how the other pairs were doing in their joint mission. Returning her gaze to the mouth of the cave, much closer now, she wongered whether they, too were finding further progress barred by Stormfeld's men. There were two of them, armed and looking alert as could reasonably be expected of somebody on guard duty at midnight.

"We could try and creep past them,"she suggested to Miki.

"I don't do creeping,"he returned."It makes me feel like i'v got something to hide. Besides, I bet these guys have been working really hard and could do with a bit of a rest. And i think we can help them with that."

"Sleepshot?"

"Sleepshot. You want the one on the right or the left?"

In unison, Miki and Kazue raised their right arms. Sratlight glittered on the shiny metal wristbands. They lowered their hands ans painted their wrists at their respective targets. With a hardy audible _phut, _tiny twin projectiles spat from their wristbands. The countless hours of pratice paid off. The sleepshot shells buried themselves in the guard's bare cheeks. They drilled into the skin, immediatly releasing a powerful anaesthetic into the bloodstream. Neither men would wake before dawn.

"Nighty night,"crooned Miki. "Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Hey, Miki," said Kazue exasperatedly,"before you start breaking out the bedtime stories, we've got work to do remember?"

Miki eyed the forbidding-lookings cave and the cliff piled high above it. "How could i forget?" he said. " I hope Stormfeld's got a elevator."


End file.
